Vaess Forest
Notes Vaess Forest is the forest right next to Mauna Kea and straight north of Noachi. This forest is a temperate, dense woodland whose trails are fairly easy to navigate because it’s consistently used for travel between the two cities. Vaess Forest home to Moon Elves who live in the trees and groves, having their own little established home throughout. They’re more of a collective of Elves, each one acting self-sufficiently, coming together in a Ceremony of Tranquility to reflect the peace of a moonlit night. This forest is relatively safe for the most part, with the Moon Elves watching over those who journey through. Dryads and Nymphs will generally leave travelers alone, but are very slow to provide any help. Fairy Dragons are also in these woods, and quite unhelpful. The Wardens of the Woods provide protection over the environment. Their presence isn’t as strong here as in Nannan Forest, but they still will react to any threat to the forest. Ceremony of Tranquility The ceremony performed by the Moon Elves, this event takes place the day after a New Moon, thanking the moon for its return to the sky and the peace it brings. To be part of the Ceremony of Tranquility is an honor, and something that will stay within your memories for the rest of your life. Plot Hooks Traveling Merchants, Need Protection Tier 1, Vaess Posted to Adventurer's Guild. Merchants will often travel between Mauna Kea and Noachi through Vaess. However, many bandits hide in the woods, waiting to attack our convoys and steal our merchandise. We need you to come protect us as we travel from Mauna Kea to Vaess. Meet us outside the gates of Vaess and travel with us, please! We will give 300 gold to every member of your party! Shadowfell Taints the Lands Tier 1, Vaess Posted to Adventurer's Guild. Areas of darkness sometimes appears in the Vaess Forest. Whenever these areas appear, the soil and the land becomes contaminated by the darkness. Something emerges, and shapes can be seen. Most people are not equipped to cleanse the darkness - some radiance or bursts of light should do the trick. However, something seems to stop anyone that gets near, scaring them and turning them away. There is a large pocket of darkness in the Vaess Forest right now, and we need adventurers to go take care of this issue. If you handle this, you'll be rewarded with 1700 gold piece. Something Short and Ugly in the Forest is Stealing from Travelers! Tier 1, Vaess Posted to Adventurer's Guild. We're not sure what they are, but this group of ugly, short creatures and thieving from normal folks in the forests who are waking between Mauna Kea and Noachi. We need you to essentially rid the forest of these vermin for us! You'll be rewarded with 1500 gold if you successfully take them out. WILD WARDENS Tier 2, Noachi & Vaess Posted to Adventurer's Guild. The Wardens of the Woods have suddenly began attacking anyone that goes into the Vaess Forest. With many trade routes between Noachi and Mauna Kea, this has become quite the hassle. Anyone from Noachi is either trapped in the city or has to venture out via the sea. It turns out, a strong Wizard under the School of Enchantment has been causing the Wardens of the Woods in Vaess to see everyone as a threat, altering their memories and charming them to believe that Noachi has been harming the forest. To stop the Enchantment over the Wardens, you’ll have to take down Bah-Reel, a Half-Elf Enchanter. Her motive? Noachi is where she was harassed and harmed growing up, being half-elf and seen as lesser due to the fey heritage by other humans, and one day she was hurt badly, and her dad was killed trying to defend her from townsfolk, and she ran away from the town in the aftermath. Any Moon Elves not in the Wardens are confused as to what is happening, and they aren’t attacked either. Only the villagers. Category:Location Category:Locations